


The Grief of a Mute

by Neologism2112



Category: South Park
Genre: Blaster/Assassian Class, Blood, Character Death, Crying, Fluff, Injury, Mute! New kid, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, being pissed at Cartman/ 'Mitch Connor', gore mentioned, heart to heart, original new kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neologism2112/pseuds/Neologism2112
Summary: Mysterion's on the search for The New Kid after they've been missing longer than expected but when he finds them...they see them in a state they've never then them in before. Inspired by the scene in FBW where the new kid has to pick one parent to die in order to progress, this is the aftermath.
Relationships: New Kid | Douchebag/Mysterion (South Park)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 214





	The Grief of a Mute

Dr Mephisto’s lab slowly crumbles under the pressure of the carnage caused inside due to unfortunate circumstances, our immortal hero, Mysterion, is running through its tumbling corridors on the search for his friend and teammate who goes by many names but they all commonly know him as, The New kid. He had separated from the group at some point during the confusion in battle and completely ghosted them all without so much as a warning, he wasn’t answering his earpiece signal either (well not like they ever really use it anyway).

The Freedom pal’s original mission WAS to save his parents in the first place, but it had to be put on hold since the lab's power was cut off and the mutated creatures with many asses were let loose, now they’re objective is to find any means of escape. Mysterion dreads the idea that The New kid willingly going on a solo mission without giving anyone a heads up, and as hypocritical as it sounds coming from him, working alone at this situation is a death wish.

He’s well aware that Douchebag can hold his ground, after all, he is a blaster AND assassin class, heck he could probably take out the entirety of freedom pals on his own if he wanted to. But even with the powers he possesses, the New kid can’t defeat genetically engineered mutants on his own without getting hurt, he prays to Jesus, god, heck event the fucking morons that he hasn’t encountered anything life-threatening yet.

Mysterion took no objection when he declared he was going to go look for him from the others, he just reassured them that going alone would be the best course of action since they couldn’t afford any teammate getting seriously injured right now. Some like Call Girl and Toolshed still insisted that they should go find Buttlord but he overruled their proposals and ordered them to keep searching for a way out instead.

So, the pyjama wearing hero continued to his search, exploring every nook and cranny of every single room, he’d called out his with his distinct low gravelly voice he aimed to maintain while he dashes through its halls with each passing attempt of finding him turning out unsuccessful makes him more agitated than the last.

He halts when he spots one specific door covered in security devices, but unlike the others it was open. Mysterion rushes for the door and latches his hands onto the frame, stopping him from going inside so he could get a scope out the area in advance.

It seemed to be another one of Mephisto’s testing room, it the signature scattered equipment like the other ones he showed them and the lights were glowing neon blue, it was a calming choice of colour but it wouldn’t draw away Myesterion from noticing the splatters of blood that smeared from floor and wall.

It's not THAT out of place to see blood considering the fact The Freedom Pals have been kicking the many asses of those cats and sixth graders (And getting their own asses kicked in the process) ...but what the weird thing about it is that no one from the team from what he knew hasn’t been here.

So where did all the blood come from?

Mysterion continues his investigation 'til he notices a smaller room connected to this one and strange enough its glass door was also open. The hero peeks through and catches a glimpse of a small figure with a familiar burgundy trench coat, its Douchebag. He’s faced away from Mysterion and is kneeling down onto the plastic flooring of what seemed to be an infirmary.

The Immortal fourth-grader incisively sighed in relief knowing that Douchebag was still in one to piece, but sadly they were in a hurry and couldn’t afford for sixth graders to find them right now, Mysterion would prefer this ‘rescue the Buttlord’ mission to be a successful one.

“Douchebag! We don’t have time!— the others-“ Mysterion approaches him, indenting to grab his shoulder but he then stops...a sound caught him off guard...Crying? Was the New kid crying?

Mysterion draw a little closer and noted the rapid shaking of his shoulders as its followed along with meek whimpers coming from him and from Mysterion is standing, The New kid seemed to be in front of something...or someone?

“New kid?” Mysterion softly calls out.

He tilts his head to the side of the New kid’s head and peeks over…what he saw, he couldn’t possibly comprehend at the time...compared to the many times he has died, he’d never had to see it, so seeing a death THIS close was something truly horrifying.

The New kid is facing the corpse of his mother, her body is limp and draped against the legs of a hospital bed, her fingertips covered with blood, she has a petrified expression now forever plastered on her face and her right arm is snapped in half, dangling by whatever muscle still connected. From what Mysterion could tell she died of blood loss. Frightened, Mysterion stumbles back from the scene before him, the whole situation looked like it came right out a high budget horror film...and just when he thought things couldn’t get any worst.

Mysterion notices that the New kid is holding something against his chest, it’s round and he had some tuff of hair from underneath his arms...holy fuck it’s his dad’s head.

Yep shit definitely got a lot worse, this is probably gorier than most of his own deaths and he honestly was kind of grateful he didn’t need to stay a corpse for long but and he desperately wished he could to cover the New kid’s eyes so he didn’t have to see any of this…but he can’t, he’s already taking it all in from the looks of it.

“Holy fuck” Mysterion quietly let out.

The whole thing doesn’t feel unreal to the immortal fourth-grader, sure deaths were always a thing in South Park but rarely with The New kid around, rarely anyone died since he came to town. Without hesitation, Mysterion rushes to Douchebag’s side, stooped down beside him as he stares intensively at the left side of Buttlord’s face to distract himself from the dead people in the room but to also check on how the New kid was holding up.

Douchebag’s eyes were dull devoid of hope, he’s concentrating hard on his mother’s lifeless face and visibly appeared crushed by despair itself with a heavy flow of tears streamed down his face to top it all off, dewdrops dropping on his father’s hair as the New kid held him tight.

“Douchebag!” Mysterion called out of impulse, only sounding concerned while in reality, he was devastated seeing The New kid’s face like that.

The New kid mustn’t have noticed Mysterion beforehand because when he heard him, he jolted in fright and let out a soft gasp from underneath all his sobbing. He turns his attention from his mother to his teammate...The Immortal hero didn’t anticipate to see three huge freshly bleeding scars drawn against the New kid’s right cheek, running down his face to his chin.

“Fuck! Y-You’re cheek! Y-You’re parents— I-“ Mysterion panicked about everything going on in this situation, he shouldn’t be shaken up by this as much as he is but here we are, his usual calm and brooding demeanour breaking down right before his very eyes in front of debatably, the strongest member of their team. He struggles to find any kind of words to comfort the New kid, I mean what can you say to someone whose PARENTS ARE DEAD AND INFRONT OF HIM! Not even HE knew what people said to his family when he’d die.

It then clicked, the WHO made this happened came to mind during his chaotic freakout and the destroying realisation came to light...of fucking course.

Cartman fucking did this.

Mysterion thought Cartman making Scott Tenormen eat his own parents as a bowl of chilli was horrendous (and it still is)

But to murder the New kid’s parents— SOMEONE EVERYONE ACCEPTED AS THEIR FRIEND! OVER SOME STUPID SUPER HERO GAME! He can’t believe it himself that someone like Cartman could go that low, and to think he ever even considered him his ‘best friend’.

He already knew the why by now, he really went go over the fucking limit and did THIS shit just to get his way! HE COULDN’T HAD JUST CO-OPERATED WITH THE REST OF THE GROUP AND ACCEPT THE AGREEMENT LIKE A NORMAL KID!— no, Cartman is nowhere near normal. He has made the New kid have to stare both of parent’s corpses and driven him to the point of despair where he is actively clinging onto one of them in disbelief ALONE is more than fucked up even for anyone like Cartman. He can blame it on his stupid hand puppet ‘Mitch Connor’ all he wants, but not even that charade can save him from the consequences of THIS.

“How did this happen!” Mysterion asks him, he attempts to comfort The New kid by placing his hand on his shoulder.

Douchebag flinches Mysterion gesture off him and continued to stay silent, the only thing that could be heard was The New kid’s quiet whimpers mixed with his heavy sobbing.

“Douchebag! I know this might sound weird coming from me— but this is no time to be mysterious” Mysterion raises his voice, he understands the New kids nack for never speaking, but he can’t REALLY keep the ‘mysterious hero’ at a time like this! Not even he can and he’s fucking Mysterion!

Buttlord’s mouth opened for a moment like he was about going to reply...but he didn’t even make as much as a peep. He instead bites down on bottom lip, continued to stay silent as his breathing shifted significantly faster and he eyes everything else in a two-foot radius that wasn’t Mysterion, avoiding all eye contact with him as possible. The New kid’s arms are still trembling as he looks to be struggling to keep the hold or maybe even the reassuring will to keep holding his dad’s head.

Mysterion starts to grow impatient with the New kid’s refusal to cooperate, he’s trying to be understanding of the New kid’s feelings but here but it was showing to be difficult for our immortal hero as he squeezes his hands into fists and began to feels them lightly tense up under his own pressure.

“DOUCHEBAG ANSWER M—“ Mysterion shouts at The New kid, only to be cut off suddenly by a loud noise.

Douchebag is screaming, Douchebag, The New kid, King Buttlord, the one kid in all of South Park who’d never spoken a single word in all his time living here, was now letting out the most harrowing scream Mysterion had ever heard. His head is swung back and faced towards the ceiling, he cries out to whatever merciful God would hear him. The New kid’s arms drop to his sides as they dangle like noodles, his dad’s head rolls off his lap, leaving a huge patch of blood on douche bag’s hero costume and collides gently into his mother’s thigh.

The New kid was almost as bad as Clyde when he’d throw a crying fit, but this wasn’t the kind of crying fit that would typically annoy you...it was more of a cry of a dejected vulnerable kid, the kind you couldn’t bear to watch and it’d physically make you feel like your heart was rotting away the longer you watched.

But Mysterion watched, he watched the New kid screech his heart out to the air and secretly really wished he would keep it down, he is very stunned and fascinated to hear the New kid’s voice for the first time (though it is through a heart-wrenching scream) but it could attract the attention of any nearby mutants if they weren’t careful.

But it became a passing thought the longer Mysterion watched...that rotting feeling he felt deep within his heart made him realize quickly that it would be a dick move to shut him up while he’s in the middle of an emotional cry. The New kid is usually spectacular at hiding his feelings and has amazing control of expressing his them only when he wanted to...so watching the same kid crumble into a bawling mess kind of shook his reality a little bit.

The New kid bawls over the death of his, the same dead parents that are in the very room with them and he’s parents right in front of him to see such a personal and significant moment happen...Mysterion had come accustomed to loss quickly after using his ‘power’ but he’s forgotten how terrible it feels to lose someone you love.

And with that, his comprehension was interrupted by the New kid shifting from screaming to coughing. Mysterion assumes that the screaming must have made Douchebags throat sore, so Mysterion aids him by patting him on the back. He was caught off guard though when the New kid started hacking up blood out of nowhere! the immortal fourth-grader jerked his hand back and witnesses as he continued to hack up a good amount of blood and its mixes with the same blood from Douchebag’s scarred cheek, mixing together with the blood dripping out of his mouth, both dripping down his chin.

Douchebag wipes the blood off his face and onto his right glove, he proceeded to cover his mouth as glances away from his mysterious teammate…The New kid looks ashamed of himself, humiliated that Mysterion had witnessed that. The immortal fourth-grader watches the New kid inquiringly and with every single connection finally putting themselves together, Mysterion had come to a shocking realization, feeling stupid that took him so long to realize this.

The New kid cannot speak.

He’s confused and he doesn’t understand the logistics of WHY he couldn’t speak, but if it's true then it would explain a lot of things such as why he never responds to anyone when they played wizards and elves, or why he would never explain himself or practically any situation he’s ever been in.

Everyone in South Park just thought The New kid was being a dick the whole time but turns out...THEY were the dicks this whole time. No one ever did ask him or his parents why he wouldn’t say anything, everyone in town just kind of accepted it with no questions asked, I mean it‘s not the weirdest thing to happen in South Park of all places.

“New kid- I’m, sorry—“ Mysterion apologies, for what? Well, probably everything no one else would say sorry for, from forcing him to pick sides in this hero game when he clearly couldn’t speak for himself, for never asking or considering why he didn’t speak in the first place and he especially wanted to give his condolences to the fact that this stupid game lead to the death of his parents...shit he’s an orphan again.

He didn’t get the chance to tell him that, The New kid unexpectedly throws himself onto Mysterion, grasping tightly onto the other’s shoulders as Douchebag shoves the top of his head into the pyjamas wearing hero’s torso.

The Hero can feel the trembling of the New kid’s immense shaking, his tears falling onto Mysterion’s leggings, if Buttlord got any closer the blood from his dad would rub onto his hero suit, so he leans back slightly for good measure. He stares down at Douchebag, all he can see is his dark day walker's hair. Knowing The New kid he’s probably hiding his face on purpose, he’s been so ashamed of himself for crying in front of him in the first place. But it didn’t matter if he chose to hide from him or not...our Hero already knows what Douchebag looks like right now, whether he wants him to know or not, he knows and he can’t change that.

The New kid has thrown himself at Mysterion out desperate for any form comfort and by now the immortal fourth grader knows that his Blaster Assassin teammate needs someone right. Mysterion wants to try to be that person for him but he’d also prefer to not get blood on his hero costume (He fears he’d scare Karen if he showed up without cleaning it). But at the same time...he couldn’t just kneel here and reject the New kid’s beseeching request for physical comfort like an asshole.

Mysterion slips his arms under the New kid’s shoulders and wraps them around his back, drawing the crimson hero close until they are pressed against one another, embracing him soothingly. He felt Douchebag jolt up like he wasn’t anticipating the mysterious hero to reciprocated his weak attempt of a hug at all, the hesitation seemed to only had last for a second before the New kid hugs his teammate back, securely keeping himself in place.

He digs his face into the crook of Mysterion’s neck, the immortal fourth-grader was very uncomfortable when he started to feel the New kid’s lukewarm tears smudge against his skin, it wasn’t unbearable but it still not welcomed. He didn’t complain though when Douchebag’s arms shifted from his torso to his neck, pulling him in closer towards his head until their ears were touching. In reaction to this, Mysterion props his heads onto Douchebag’s shoulder but regretfully starts to focus on the decomposing corpse with its decapitated head sidekick beside his teammate...and the longer he stared them, the more he started to ponder on his immortality.

It’s not like he’s never wondered about the many timelines he’s died in from time to time, they have to exist to some extent and if so, how do his loved ones react to his deaths. Do they miss him? Can they live on without him? Would anyone even remember him...Does this city even need Mysterion, let alone Kenny McCormick?

His line of thinking is cut short when the New kid’s suddenly urgently tugs on Mysterious sewn-on hood, signalling him to not let go with a small groan. Mysterion didn’t notice that his grip on Buttlord was slackening up...he didn’t realize how far he lost himself in his own thoughts.

Mysterion knows he’s the hero that these people need, like his friends, his sister, his family and maybe the whole town of south park itself...and even it’s just for this one moment, even if he’d never ask anything of anyone, even if he could easily be anyone, EVEN THOUGH he wished he could do more for him...he knows The New kid needs him more than anything right now.

The vigilant hero was content with providing the New kid with as much care as he needed, and if all he needed was to just to be held like this...then so be it.

He gets that the New kid is a force to be reckoned with and a perfectly capable superhero who can hold his ground in a duel just fine...but he can’t shake the overwhelming feeling of wanting to protect him from all that might try to hurt him. Mysterion easily lost himself to the idea, the thought of protecting Buttlord and recounting the many times he has done so was enough to distract himself from the chaos around them for just a moment, the escapism was a sigh of fabricated relief.

The two heroes remained like that for longer than the two can even remember, embracing each other with immense solace, after while the New kid had even stopped crying and silence had truly filled the room. But at some point it occurred to Mysterion that the others were probably worried sick, they’ve must have been gone for who knows how long and knowing them they might even be throwing a search party by now.

They should really start heading back to the others but just before he could even try to pull the New kid off his person, he hears low gutted grunt’s reverberating from the far distance. Mysterion freezes up, oh shit oh no, it sounds like a mutant 6th grader! Maybe even more of them! Mysterion himself might not be in trouble, but Douchebag isn’t immortal so they need to start booking it, stat.

“New kid, come on we got to—“ Mysterion loudly whispers to him as he gently shakes the mute hero.

He realizes the New kid had only passed out, phew! for a second there he thought he’d died, but reassuringly enough he was still breathing. Mysterion takes hold of Douchebag and shakes him, well he isn’t going to wake up any time soon. Did he squeeze the air out of him? Were his lungs that small? did he pass out from blood loss? Crying? Both? Mysterion just starts to overthink it a little too much.

The reason doesn’t matter right now, the grunts are getting closer and he had to pull himself together and think fast, even if he’d personally be okay dying by the hands of mutant eight graders, he couldn’t put the New kid in danger, especially while he’s blacked out.

Mysterion draws his arms out from under the New kid, takes onto his shoulders and leans him up against the glass wall, he faces his back at Douchebag and bends his knees down and fumbles behind him to grab onto the New kid.

When he eventually got a proper hold of the mute hero, he heaves him upwards and slouches him onto the back, piggybacking him out of the smaller room in a rush to get out. Mysterion spots an exit door on the other side of the main room and didn’t think twice before he runs through it. He keeps up the speed while pacing his thoughts continued running through his brain.

How is he going to be able to explain the New kid’s state? He could make up some excuse like they were attacked by a mutant and he swooped in to save him like the freedom pal that he is!...oh he wished that were true. All Myserion knows is that he can’t tell the others the true…it isn’t his place to reveal something as personal as that without the New kid’s permission.

What he’s most indefinitely going to do though without anyone’s permission is beat the fuck out of The Coon though.


End file.
